


Interviews

by AliceWasNotDreaming



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Interviews, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 15:57:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16495760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceWasNotDreaming/pseuds/AliceWasNotDreaming
Summary: The Avengers agree to do a series of interviews to let the public know more about themselves.





	Interviews

NR: So. Steve.

SR: (Slightly embarrassed pause) Hey, Nat. (Waves at camera)

NR: Don't wave at the camera, please.

SR: Oh. Okay. Sorry. (Puts hand down)

NR: Why don't we get straight to the point? I'm sure your fans are most eager to know one thing - are you and Bucky together?

SR: (Laughs awkwardly) _Together?_ Hmm. I don't really know.

(Pause. Natasha glares at Steve)

SR: (Clears throat) I mean - Bucky and I - we've been through a lot together. So we're close, naturally. Meaning, we eat breakfast together, and then go jogging together, and then chat and have lunch and - well, we pretty much spend the whole day with each other. (Laughs again)

NR: Okay. Do you guys sleep together too?

SR: Yeah. No! No! I mean we sleep - just sleeping. Ahem. Yes. Just. Just sleeping.

NR: If you two ever have sex - (Choking noise from Steve) - who do you think would top?

SR: (Gapes) Top?

NR: (Eye-roll) You know what topping is? When you have sex, the one who's -

SR: Yes, I know what topping is, thank you! (Pause) Can I not answer that?

NR: Fine. Who do you think is more dominant, then?

SR: I - I don't - (Sighs) - Bucky? Probably? Because he used to take care of me before I became, you know - Captain America. So I think he'd still be more - uh - _dominant_. (Winces)

NR: What do you like most about Bucky? In terms of his looks?

SR: His smile, probably. Never fails to cheer me up. Even in the darkest days - back in wartime - I still feel warm when he smiles. And he used to smile a lot too. But a lot has happened since then, and it's a lot harder to catch him smiling now. I miss it sometimes.

NR: So I assume of Bucky's body parts, you like his lips the most?

SR: I - what? That sounded - that sounded a bit wrong. (Nervous chuckle) No. Actually, it's his eyes. They're warm and kind and understanding. And I like the colour. Blue. My favourite colour.

NR: Have you ever kissed Bucky? If not, have you ever fantasized about it?

SR: No, we've never kissed.

(Pause)

NR: Annnd the second question...?

SR: I - look, can we please stop talking about Bucky.

NR: Thanks for the answer, Steve. Alright. What do you think about Tony Stark?

SR: (Relieved sound) Tony's a good guy. Sure, he can be selfish and arrogant, but deep down he's caring and - well - good. He wants to make the world a better place, and I can understand that, even if sometimes we have different ideas on how to achieve that. I like him.

(Pause)

NR: What would you do if he ate the last donut with red, white and blue sprinkles?

SR: (Groans) Look. That was a joke.

NR: Answer the question.

SR: Nat.

NR: (Laughs) Fine. Of all the authentic pairings in the Avengers team, which do you ship the most?

SR: Tony and Pepper. Definitely. They're like an old married couple. Real sweet sometimes, but they banter and yell at each other a lot.

NR: What about non-canon pairings?

SR: Umm... I haven't really given this much thought before but... Probably T'Challa & Nakia?

NR: Steve. They're together.

SR: Oh. I didn't know. Sorry.

NR: What about gay ships?

SR: (Looks uncomfortable) Thor and Loki...? Probably? Not that I mean they _should_ be together, I just think -

NR: Wait. What about you and Bucky?

SR: (Groans) We're not like that!

NR: Yet.

SR: Nat!

NR: Alright, Rogers. Next question. Do you love Peggy?

SR: We used to have, you know, a thing. But I guess it's all different now. Almost a century has passed, and she got married and all. So no, I guess I don't have romantic feelings for her anymore. But she's still one of my greatest friends, and I love her.

NR: Do you love Bucky too?

SR: I - yes, of course I do! He's my best friend!

NR: If you need to marry one man in the Avengers team, who will you choose?

SR: (Loud groan) I've never thought about marriage seriously...

NR: Well, start thinking about it now.

SR: Man? Well, I don't really have much of a choice. Most people are taken.

NR: There's Thor.

SR: What about Jane?

NR: Rogers. They broke up ages ago.

SR: Oh. I'm sorry. But no. No. He and I... (Winces) We're just not suitable.

NR: What about Stephen Strange?

SR: No. I don't know him at all. And he's got this girl he likes, I think... (Groans) Can we please...

NR: Hmm... What about Bucky, then?

SR: I - I've never considered it, because we're just friends - Look, can we change the topic.

NR: Not until you choose who to marry. Let me help you. You'd prefer to marry someone who's a friend already?

SR: (relieved) Yes, yes, of course.

NR: Who understands you?

SR: That's right.

NR: Who's kind and caring?

SR: Definitely.

NR: With lots of mutual experiences? Common ground?

SR: Preferably, yes.

NR: Well. Bucky's been iced, like you. He's known you for the longest time, and understands you. And he's kind and caring. He kind of fits all the criteria, don't you think?

(Silence)

NR: Rogers.

SR: (Loud groan) I - yes. Yes, I suppose.

NR: So if you have to marry someone it would probably be... (Encouragingly)

SR: Yes. Alright. Bucky. (Rambles) But it's a big if. Hypothetical. I've never thought about marriage. It's not like I really _want_ to -

NR: Thank you, Steve. Well, that will be all for today! Stay tuned, people - Steve's gonna be interviewing Tony next time.

SR: I - yes, okay. Bye. (Groans, buries face in hands)

(Pause)

SR: Thank God it's over. Damn it, Nat!

NR: Language, Rogers. Remember?

SR: Shut up. Oh, God. I was like an idiot just now.

NR: You're still being recorded, by the way.

(More groaning)


End file.
